Conventional fragrance delivery systems use wicking to transfer the fragrance from a reservoir to a point of release from the device. However, wicking systems are inherently subject to many environmental conditions. This impacts the ability of the fragrance delivery system to control the release of the fragrance into the ambient environment. Without the ability to control the release of the fragrance, top notes typically evaporate first, followed by middle notes and then base notes (based on different volatility levels). In this way, conventional wicking systems over time often fail to provide full fragrances with the full range of combined notes.